


Stolen Property

by GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy (GrapeEscape)



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous neck kissing, Multi, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Unprotected Sex, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men, no pronouns used, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeEscape/pseuds/GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy
Summary: Smut prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?" and "If you keep making those sounds, I'm not going to be able to stop myself."Dewey comes home to a welcome sight.
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Property

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank @go-commander-kim on tumblr for this one! Love her stuff!! She says she's not a writer, but her masterlist is Amazing and she's already inspired another one of my works so please, check her out!

Dewey heard the faint sound of music through the walls of your apartment before he had even opened the door. When he entered, you didn't notice him over the noise while you danced in the kitchen in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and panties, and his heart leaped at the sight. You shook your hips back and forth with the beat, if a little out of time since you were more focused on stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove, and seeing the tee ride up to show your thighs was making him too excited for someone who just walked through the door. He blushed a little at the sight and watched you continue to move as he set his bags down by the door before making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," he greeted over the music, and you jumped a little before turning around to greet him with a bright, flushed grin.

"Dewey!" You searched for something to set your dripping spoon on before giving up and setting it on the counter so you could turn and welcome him home with a hug. You wrapped you arms around his head and buried your face in his neck with a pleased sigh to have him home, and he returned it happily, hands roaming down your sides to land on your partially exposed hips.

You stepped back and held him at arms-length. "I'm making soup and grilled cheese for dinner!"

"Sounds great babe, but" he realized suddenly that the shirt you were wearing was not just one of your oversized tees, but a familiar one, "are… Are you wearing my shirt?"

You glanced down at the shirt you were wearing, one out of his well-worn concert collection, and then back up with a nervous grin. "Yeah…" you said, drawing out the word and flushing up to your ears, "I uh, I did some laundry after my shower, and it looked so cozy, and I didn't realize how long you would be, and—"

He cut you off with a kiss and gently pressed his hand into your lower back to pull you flush against his front. "I think you look smokin'," he mumbled against your lips, and the look he gave you while tracing his fingers over your hip made you want to drop to the floor with all the blood that was rushing to your face.

You choked back a whine and tried to stutter out a response, but you stopped with a choking noise when he pressed his lips against your neck and started to kiss. Your hands gripped his rolled up sleeves as you squirmed in his grip, and he pulled away with a look of worry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Too much?"

Your heart practically wept at the loss of his burning lips, and you whimpered and shook your head. "N-no, I just wasn't expecting it. It—fuck, it felt really good, Dew."

He grinned and pulled you close again, all traces of worry lost as he nipped at your skin and left a trail of fire along your neck. You moaned into his ear, your voice small and tight, and you felt his hands clutch at your sides when he shuddered. He walked you backwards, pressed you into the counter, and practically growled against you, but even through your hazed mind you couldn't help but find it adorable.

You ran your hands through his perpetually messy hair and tugged lightly as he started to make his way downward to your collarbone and allowed his hands to wander beneath his stolen shirt to palm at your warm sides. You gasped when he licked a line up to your jaw and pressed his hips against your thigh so that you could feel his growing hard on, and you dropped your head back. "Ah! Dew!"

He snickered when he noticed your own hips beginning to move against his weight, and he wrapped his hands around your ass to lift you up onto the counter so he could slot himself between your spread legs. You squeaked at the movement and clutched the front of his vest when he moved, and he gave you a meaningful, heavy-lidded look before he leaned in, placed a kiss just below your ear, and muttered, "If you keep making sounds like that, I won't be able to stop myself."

Despite yourself, you let out a thin moan at his words and pressed a kiss to his stubbly jaw, scratching lightly and moving your fingers back to thread through his hair again. "Same goes to you, mister," you breathed, and he dove back in to kiss you fully on the lips. 

They were soft as usual, and you didn't hesitate to press your tongue into his mouth when he opened his lips slightly. His hands ran up your sides to grip your flesh, kneading the areas he knew you loved, all while tasting the slight flavor of tomatoes from where you had tested the seasoning of the soup. He smiled into the kiss at the thought and moaned into your mouth, and you could feel the hardness of his arousal through his jeans. 

You dropped your hands to his waist and fiddled with the hem of his sweater vest, trying desperately to lift it upward, and, with a frustrated sigh, simply moved to his belt buckle instead. He pulled away from the kiss and groaned into your ear, making you shiver as you tugged his shirt free of his pants and ran your hands up his stomach.

He placed open-mouthed bites on your shoulders where the collar of his shirt was large enough to show them, and moaned into your skin when your hands finally slipped below his boxers to touch his dick. It was firm and soft in your hands, and you breathlessly chuckled at his groan when you lightly squeezed it. He jumped to lower his pants down his thighs and you smiled at his eagerness before gasping when his hands found the front of your panties. His fingers traced your slit through the fabric, and you shuddered at the mixed look of adoration and lust on his face, pupils blown wide and face flushed.

"God, you're perfect," he said in a rush, and you sighed when he pushed the fabric aside and dipped his fingers into your slick heat. He groaned when he felt how wet you were already, and you felt his dick twitch against your bare thigh. The space between you was too great, in your opinion, so you tugged at his front to pull him closer and kiss him again while he slipped his fingers inside you.

"Dewey," you keened and pressed your forehead against his, "please, Dew, I want you—" You cut yourself off with a small gasp when he jerked his fingers at your words and bumped your clit.

He muttered something to your self and repositioned his hips to slide his length against your folds while lightly circling your clit with his fingers. You whimpered at his touch and kissed his neck, hoping to spur him on.

He took the hint and used his free hand to angle the head of his dick properly before pressing into you slowly. Your thin sigh echoed in his ear while you clutched at him, using his solid weight to ground you. His hand returned to your hip where his fingers gripped the flesh there, probably leaving bruises, but neither of you cared as he slid in inch by inch. When he bottomed out, you released a low gasp, and he moaned against your neck. His kisses were sloppy and unfocused, but so were yours as you tentatively clenched around his dick and made him gasp at the feeling.

"Fuck," he said, "you're, god, so fucking good." You cupped one side of his face and loosely kissed him, lips missing their true mark but the feeling was there. Your noses brushed against each other as he pulled out of you only to return in the same slow pace, allowing you both to adjust to the feeling.

You sighed and focused some more, carding through his hair and using it as leverage to move his face so you could cover it with kisses. "You're so good to me, Dew," you mumbled against his skin, "You feel amazing, please, give me more!"

He shuddered against you and knit his eyebrows together in concentration and pleasure before thrusting into you with a little more force. You jolted and whined against his temple, hugging his face against your chest as he began to set a steady pace.

Dewey's fingers fumbled at your clit sloppily, and he grunted in frustration before wiping your slick off on his exposed thigh and bracing himself on the counter. With this new leverage he lost himself in you, breathing heavily into your neck and using his other hand to paw at your chest, thumbing over your nipple with frustrating gentleness.

You keened and arched your back into him when he hit a particularly good spot, and your rising climax was suddenly brought to your attention. Wrapping your legs around his thighs and dropping one hand from his head, you chased your own pleasure, grinding your hips to meet his thrusts and circling your own clit to give you the stimulation you craved. He released a shaky grunt when he cracked his eyes open to see you pleasuring yourself while meeting his dick, and he felt his own climax climbing up his spine. 

You were breathless, fingers and hips moving frantically before the pressure in your core snapped and you were soaring over your edge into release. You let out a high moan, and he groaned in tandem at the feeling of your walls fluttering with your release. He was so close, so fucking close, and he buried his face against your shoulder and gripped your back as he chased his own release. His other hand found your ass and pulled you closer to the edge, pounding into your sensitive core and leaving more finger marks on your skin.

You could tell he was almost there, so you cradled his neck and whispered encouragement into his hair until you felt his hips stutter before pressing flush against your spread legs. You keened at the feeling of his hot cum releasing inside you, and he whined lightly before giving one final, weak thrust and slouching against you.

You sighed and combed your fingers through his hair, and he leaned into the touch while tightening his arms around you into a proper hug.

When he finally smoothed over the sore spots he left on your body and lifted his head, you kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

You both basked in the afterglow for a few peaceful moments, enjoying the feeling of his warm, exposed skin and soft smile before you suddenly remembered what you had been doing before he came home and you cried out, "Ah! The soup!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can find me at https://escape-your-grape.tumblr.com
> 
> I am an artist who writes sometimes, not a writer. Sorry! I'll take prompts and stuff, but from now on I won't be taking fic requests because they stress me out lmao. Art requests are always welcome, though!


End file.
